


Sins of the Flesh

by SpecialHell



Series: Assorted Supernatural Stories [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: Destiel drabble.Originally written c.2009





	Sins of the Flesh

Sighing contently, he leaned back into the warm body behind him. He could count a thousand different ways that this was wrong, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to care about any of them.  
There was nothing he could do to deny what he truly wanted, and for the first time in his existence, that didn’t bother him.  
Closing his eyes, he silently thanked the mortal whose body he’d inhabited. Without him, these divine pleasure my never have been experienced.  
He let out another soft sigh and a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around him, and a puff of warm breath tickled his neck as the man behind him laughed warmly.

“See Cass,” Dean whispered, nipping lightly at Castiel’s ear. “I told you sinning could be fun.”


End file.
